Drowning in regret
by HidingInSpace
Summary: For detailed summary please look at Authors Notes. Rated M for language and for later chapters. It is Mirandy. Was on hiatus but I am now back!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I love DWP fanfiction and after my first story, I've decided to write another one. I wanted this story to be based on Miranda and how she was breaking down since Andréa had left. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Also I am taking prompts/requests for DWP so PM if anybody has ideas.**

Miranda closed 'The Book' and slammed it on the table, groaning she brought her hand to her head where a headache was forming. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, knowing it would do no good her children seeing her like this. But she wouldn't be feeling like this if she didn't leave! Miranda sighed then spoke to herself,

"Why did you have to leave Andréa?"

It had been 2 months since that dreaded Paris trip, the trip which would break Miranda and she didn't even know until now. The beginning of the week was good, there weren't many mishaps but then Stephen wanted to divorce Miranda, the stupid man told her on the busiest week of her career and that led to Andréa walking into the suite and seeing Miranda with red rimmed eyes and in her comfort dressing gown. Miranda could see Andréa gulp at seeing her boss like this and then Miranda told Andréa about the divorce and when she tried to help Miranda brushed her off, telling her to do her job. Then Miranda did something even she was ashamed of and that was betraying Nigel her dearest friend but what could she have done? She would have lost her job, her entire life was dedicated to Runway and she couldn't lose that. She saw the look on Andréa's face and it hurt her, she was in the car with Andréa when she made that dreadful comment,

"_Everyone wants to be us" _

Instead of being the good assistant she always was, Andréa shook her head and got out of the car. Miranda watched her walk away and then drop her phone in the fountain, at first there was anger and a lot of it directed at Andréa but after the initial shock of her departure the anger changed to heartache. Miranda knew her feelings were slowly changing towards the assistant and it wasn't because she was exceptional at her job, it was everything about Andréa. She was caring, thoughtful, full of life and beautiful. There wasn't a day after Andréa left that Miranda didn't think about her the truth of it all was that Miranda was in love with Andréa.

Thinking about it was all Miranda could do, some may think she would go and confront Andréa and tell her of her feelings she was after all 'The Ice Queen' or 'The Devil In Prada' who many people thought she could do everything but this wasn't. Andréa had broken down Miranda's wall and it scared Miranda, it scared Miranda so much that she didn't know what to do apart from go in full dragon mode at work and mope around privately in her home. Miranda knew she was breaking down and that's why she sent the girls to their Father for a couple of weeks, they didn't need to see her like she was.

Miranda stood up and walked to her bedroom, taking water from her mini fridge she lay down on the bed and the tears started to fall. No one would dare think that this was how Miranda was and she wouldn't let anybody see.

"Oh Andréa, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."


	2. Cup O' Joe

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows, I was going to leave this as a one-shot but wanted to carry on. I will be focusing still on Miranda and how she is coping, even if this chapter doesn't look like it. I don't have a Beta yet so all mistakes are mine. If anyone would like to be my Beta please message me. Hope you like the new chapter. **

**Chapter 2 – Cup O' Joe**

Andy stretched and yawned as she lay in bed, she sighed as she thought about her life at the moment, every since she left Runway things had taken a turn for the worst. Sure Miranda gave her by surprise a really good recommendation for The Mirror but it didn't work out, they didn't give Andy enough and she was sure they didn't have any intention to so after a month she left. That left her where she was now; living in the smallest apartment with the money she had dwindling rapidly, everyday she looked for the job she wanted. Andy sent pieces of work off to local magazines or papers hoping they needed a journalist but nothing. Life was shit and Andy knew it, this was why she was working in the little coffee shop a couple of blocks away from her apartment, 'Cup O' Joe'. When Andy thought about it she had to laugh at where she was now, 2 months ago she was working as an assistant with the biggest fashion icon and magazine in the world and now she was a lowly coffee assistant. Maybe it was karma she thought to herself for running away from Miranda, Andy hated to think about Paris it was the hardest decision of her life and it looked like it was coming to haunt her.

Andy got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat, opening the cupboards there really wasn't a lot and she shut the doors and slumped down on the couch. Her mind wandered off to Paris and why she had done what she did. Miranda fucking Priestly it was all because of that woman! Andy was in love with Miranda, she knew this a while back when she was still working for Miranda. It was slowly ruining her, which was why she had to leave; it wasn't because of what Miranda had done to Nigel or what she had said. (Although that did really piss Andy off) No it was because Andy's feelings were becoming too much and it was getting harder and harder to work with Miranda without doing an action that would have completely ruined her like by kissing her! She missed Miranda, there had been many days where she wished she could knock on Miranda's door and explain why she left but she never did. Knocking herself out of her thoughts, Andy checked the time, 7.50. Andy shot up; she had to be at work for 8 rushing around and grabbing some jeans and a simple t shirt, breathing a sigh of relief she was ready and left ready for another miserable day.

-DWP-

"Roy, why are we not moving?!" Miranda barked through the intercom,

"I'm sorry Miranda but we're at a standstill, it looks like an accident further up."

Miranda groaned, a headache was forming and she knew that was due to lack of coffee. Rubbing her forehead it brought her back to last night and the tears she had shed over Andréa, taking a deep breath she diminished her thoughts and spoke to Roy again.

"Roy is there a coffee shop around here anywhere? I don't think my normally Starbucks is on the cards today do you?"

"Yes, there is a little coffee shop just here called 'Cup O' Joe'."

Miranda grimaced, if the name was anything to go by she was sure the coffee was going to taste utterly disgusting. Nevertheless she really needed coffee right now, telling Roy to park up and wait for her she got out of the car and took a look at her surroundings. It wasn't the best part of the city, but part of her felt sorry for these people living here after all she grew up with nothing. Looking at the coffee shop she went in, it was small but clean, in fact there was no one else inside apart from a woman who looked like the cleaner. Making her way towards the counter she couldn't see anyone to serve her, she started to tap on the counter waiting. The cleaner looked up at Miranda waiting, she shouted,

"Andy you have a customer!"

Miranda smiled slightly at the cleaner before turning her back to the counter. Andy walked through the door and she stopped in her tracks, she knew that smell and that famous white hair anywhere. She gulped and just as she was about to hide, Miranda turned around. There weren't many occasions where Miranda was shocked, but this was a time when she was. Miranda gasped quietly, she opened her mouth and only one word came out,

"Andréa."

Andy could do nothing apart from stare at Miranda.


	3. Signs

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, here's the next chapter. **

**I own up to all mistakes/grammar as I do not have a Beta.**

**Chapter 3 – Signs**

"Andréa"

Andy stood still, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Of course she had thought about seeing Miranda again and what she would say to her, scenarios of shouting out her love to the older woman. Two months wasn't all that long to not see another person but god was it enough to miss Miranda especially when Andy was in love with her. This was not the way Andy wanted to see Miranda, working in a little coffee shop it was demeaning and after Miranda gave Andy a recommendation to The Mirror to hire her. It was bound to look like Andy didn't respect Miranda and that was so wrong on many levels.

Miranda recovered from the initial shock first,

"Really Andréa can you not string two words together? I used to remember having to tell you to be quiet with your constant babbling."

Miranda's voice was icy and stern but Andréa didn't even flinch, to just hear her voice again was heavenly and maybe there was a tiny bit of arousal. Andy mentally shook herself and looked at Miranda and gave her best smile,

"Sorry Miranda, I was just shocked I guess, I never thought I'd see you again and in all places here, so coffee then."

Miranda looked clearly bored with what Andy was saying but gave a small nod regarding the coffee question. There was a moment where neither woman spoke until Miranda cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow; it broke Andy out of the trance she was in.

"Right coffee, if I remember it's a tall latte, two sugars and scalding hot." Andy muttered, of course she knew what Miranda's coffee was like she was going to forget? Miranda waited impatiently she had heard to quiet remark about her coffee and was a little bit surprised that Andréa still remembered but she didn't let that show. In fact behind the steely mask, she was shaking and her heart was beating wildly. Was it not just last night she was crying herself to sleep thinking about Andréa and how much she missed her, and the feelings she had which she knew now were love. This was all too much for Miranda and she hated how much her feeling for Andréa were consuming her, it was like she wasn't in control of herself anymore and Miranda **was **always in control.

Finishing the coffee, Andy handed it to Miranda not before asking how her girls were. Miranda melted at the question. That was Andréa for you always thinking of other people, one of many reasons why Miranda felt like she did. Replying to the question, telling Andréa they were staying at their Fathers for two weeks Miranda then bid goodbye to Andréa and walked towards the exit. She turned around one last time and Andréa was still standing there looking at her,

"Come back soon." Andy practically shouted.

Miranda's lip curled into a small smile before leaving an embarrassed Andy standing behind the counter, she buried her head in her hands, 'Come back soon'…

"What the fuck" Andy muttered.

Could that have gone any worse, Andy looked over at Nancy who had stopped cleaning and was looking at Andy smirking. It made Andy blush again,

"Yeah I know." Andy sighed.

Well if Andy did had any doubts about her feelings for Miranda, the short reunion washed the doubt away, her feelings only heightened and it made Andy even more miserable knowing she would never be with Miranda.

-DWP-

Miranda left the coffee shop and walked to where Roy was waiting, he opened the car door and she gracefully stepped in. Getting herself settled in the back she then thought about what had happened and she laughed. Come back soon, she could see Andréa cringe at her choice of words but after all it was funny, of course if she didn't well love Andréa it would be different she probably would have made a cutting remark. It was a funny world Miranda thought, the traffic and her needing coffee and the one shop she enters is where Andréa was working, it sure felt like a sign but Miranda dismissed that silly notion. She had so many questions to ask Andréa, why was she working there was one, another if she was well but Miranda never asked questions, maybe she would accept Andréa's invitation of going back and get her questions answered. She looked out the window and realised they had yet to move, looking at Roy she knew he was waiting for to say she was ready. With a nod of her head, Roy started the car and they sped off to Runway.

Miranda walked into her townhouse, it would soon be 10pm and she was exhausted it seemed everything wanted to go wrong today, the wrong tops for the shoot, then her now ex-assistant had spilt coffee all over her table. Emily was practically having a melt down after watching the scene, Miranda had to assure Emily that it was not her fault but to find another assistant. She went straight upstairs to her office and sat down, she still had The Book to look through when it was delivered. She knew it would be about another hour before 'The Book' would be delivered and after pouring a generous amount of Whiskey she let her thoughts stray to the unexpected meeting with Andréa, she hadn't actually thought of anything else. There were many times Miranda cursed herself for having feelings for the young brunette and that was the biggest reason, the age difference there was no way Andréa would ever reciprocate Miranda's feelings, again she hated feeling this emotional about it but she tried to push the feelings away, she had tried not to feel anything but nothing worked. Now after seeing Andréa again, Miranda just wanted to grab Andréa and kiss her. Foolish thoughts that would never happen, there was always a little bit of hope that Miranda carried with her but that was only that hope. None of it mattered, it was a wonder that Andréa actually spoke to Miranda she had pushed Andréa away when she wanted to help Miranda with her divorce, she had done an unthinkable act to Nigel her friends and then made that comment which caused Andréa to leave.

There was a burning desire to apologise to Andréa, after everything she really wanted to say sorry. Even if she was to never see Andréa again however much that would hurt she needed Andréa to know how sorry she was. Miranda looked at her watch, 11.45pm it read.

"45 Minutes thinking about Andréa…I only wish what she was doing to me!" Speaking to no one but herself, Miranda was growing frustrated. Maybe she needed to see someone and talk about these feelings it wasn't healthy to think this much over someone was it?

Miranda picked up her cell phone and looked at her contacts, Andréa's name was staring at her and she clicked it. She had acquired Andréa's personal number not her runway one from Andréa herself with the explanation being just in case she couldn't get hold of Andréa. Coming up with phone or text she hit text, not feeling confident enough to actually ring her and plus she had a feeling Andréa would have changed her number anyway. She looked at the empty text space and placed her phone on the table, really what would she put? Taking a big sip of her whisky for courage she told herself, she picked up her phone again and typed two words and her initials.

_I'm Sorry. MP_

Without thinking about it she hit send and then she thought about it and started to panic a little bit. If Andréa did still have the number she knew a number of questions would come her way about the text and Miranda didn't feel ready to have a face to face conversation to Andréa yet.

\- -DWP-

Andy had just finished her shift it was a late one tonight, entering her apartment she collapsed on her couch and stretched her muscles. Sitting upright one name slipped out of her mouth in a whisper.

"Miranda Priestly."

Andy still couldn't get over actually seeing her today and then that god awful comment, but thinking about it now it was quite funny. Chuckling Andy went over to her fridge and took some juice out, trailing back to the couch she heard her phone beep. Digging deep in her pocked she pulled it out and opened the text message, her heart had literally stopped seeing who it was off. She looked utterly confused reading the text; did someone take Miranda's phone? There was no way this was Miranda, all it said was,

_I'm Sorry. MP_

She took a deep breath and tried to ring the number but all she got was voicemail, instead she sent a text.

_Who are you? this cannot possibly be Miranda…Andy. _

Seconds later a second text, Andy opened and smiled.

_Andréa, did you fall down and smack your little head on the pavement? I can assure you that it is indeed me. MP_

It was Miranda…so what was with the first text?

_Okay so it's you, why are you sorry Miranda? I really don't understand? _

Andy waited and waited, phone in hand for another text but nothing. Sighing she rose from the couch and made her way to the bedroom, getting into her pyjamas she got under the covers and she fell asleep thinking about Miranda's text.

It wasn't till Andy was in a deep sleep till her phone beeped again.


	4. Starbucks

**Thank you for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. Any mistakes are my fault I don't have a Beta but would like one! Anyway thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 4- Starbucks**

Andy opened one eye and looked at the clock, 6:30am she groaned it was early, too early she had a day of work today so why was she up this early. She could try to go back to sleep but she knew that would never work so against her better judgement she got out of bed went to make a cup of coffee. She sat down with her cup in the kitchen and thought about last night and she suddenly remembered Miranda texting her, she looked around for her phone then realised it was still in the bedroom. Getting up as quick as she could she spilt a bit of coffee on her hand,

"Shit." Andy muttered,

She practically ran to her bedroom and dived on the bed then picked up her phone, unlocking the screen she saw an unread message and her heart started beating. She did laugh thinking what Miranda would think of her running and diving on her bed just to see if there was a text from her. She opened up the text and sighed reading aloud,

_It doesn't matter now, forget I said anything. MP_

Andy fell back onto the bed, why was Miranda being so difficult! None of it made sense and maybe it was Andy's feelings towards her former boss or her journalist skills that made her desperately wanting to find out exactly what Miranda meant. She couldn't think of anything to text back and there was a feeling that even if she did text back Miranda wouldn't bother to reply.

She walked back to the kitchen, picking up her coffee and sat down on the couch, she thought about what she would do today on her day off. She didn't have close friends anymore not since breaking up with Nate; Lily sided with Nate and Doug he just followed them sure he still spoke to Andy at times but not like they used to be. The only friends she had was where she worked at the coffee shop, nobody from Runway spoke to her she thought that Nigel might of but no. It was actually a depressing life Andy had found herself in, she didn't feel sorry for leaving Runway it was tearing her apart being with Miranda basically 24/7 if it wasn't for her feelings she might have stayed but it was better this way, even if she wanted to be near Miranda.

Andy decided she would go out today, she needed to otherwise she would drive herself crazy thinking about Miranda and the texts that they exchanged. Going to her bedrooms he got herself ready, she looked into the mirror and smirked at herself it was such a change from her runway days, not one designer piece of clothing in sight but she felt more comfortable in these clothes. Just some plain jeans and knitted jumper, she thought about Emily's reaction if she saw her she would probably faint. Chuckling Andy grabbed her bag and keys and left her apartment, she walked and walked not noticing where she was going and she found herself looking up at the Elias-Clarke building, panicking in case someone she knew saw her she made her way across the road to the Starbucks that she used to use for Miranda, knowing that if anyone was to walk in it would be a new assistant who wouldn't even know her. She asked for a drink and sat down, she started fiddling with the sugar packet as boredom arrived and she was just about to drink the rest of her drink when she was stopped,

"Andy Sachs! What on earth are you doing here? And what are you wearing? Did we not teach you anything." Emily questioned,

Andy's eyes opened wide, what was Emily doing here?

"What am I doing here? What about you, I thought it was the second assistant's job to go on Miranda's coffee runs?" Andy said, she dismissed the last comment about her clothes at least Emily didn't faint!

"Yes well ever since you left she has fired every single girl I've had for your replacement, it's exhausting and I really don't know why I'm telling you this."

Emily turned away from Andy and gave her order, urging them to have it piping hot and telling them who it was for. Andy walked up to Emily,

"Hey it is good to see you again."

Emily looked at Andy and saw she was being genuine, she had to admit to herself deep down she was touched Andy was one of the best assistant's if not the best she had ever worked with, not that she would tell Andy that.

"Yes, well I really must go you know how Miranda is if she has to wait. Itwasgoodtoseeyoutoo." Emily rushed the last sentence as she made her towards the exit, Andy followed and held the door open for Emily and said goodbye. Emily waved a hand and then she was gone, Andy laughed to herself she just about made out what Emily had said…it was good to see you too. It actually made Andy's day brighter, maybe she could contact Emily and see if she wanted to go out sometime.

Emily rushed her way back into the building shouting that she had Miranda's coffee so all of the imbeciles would move out of the way; she couldn't believe she had just seen Andy Sachs. She didn't look like the old Andy she knew and it wasn't just the horrible clothes she had one there was something else wrong something she couldn't put her finger on. She got into the lift and hoped no prayed that Miranda was in a good mood.

Nigel made his way to Miranda's office to discuss the Testino shoot with her, he knocked on the door. He walked and saw Miranda looking out of her window; Nigel shut the door and walked towards her.

"Are you okay Miranda?"

Nigel was of few people who could actually ask Miranda personal questions, they had been friends for a long time and Nigel knew how grateful Miranda was for the work he did.

"Yes, yes Nigel I'm fine you know me." Miranda replied.

'_I do know you Miranda and that's why I know you're not okay' _

Nigel only thought this in his head he would never directly ask Miranda knowing she would just get pissed off at him.

"So we have the girls ready for the Testino shoot and we have the location ready I have all the details right here." Nigel handed Miranda the files and she looked through them with much detail, she had always trusted Nigel's judgment on these kinds of shoots and he didn't disappoint me.

"These are acceptable."

Nigel smiled and picked up the papers and left the room, Miranda stood and looked outside to where her assistants worked, she was sure she sent Emily to get her a Starbucks coffee. The elevator pinged and Emily came rushing out, she was flustered as she came to Miranda,

"I'm really so sorry Miranda, I didn't mean to take too long..."

"Please bore someone else with your apologies."

"No you see I bumped into Andy and –"

Emily was cut off by Miranda as soon as she said Andy's name,

"Andréa…where did you see her Emily?" Miranda demanded,

"Starbucks that's why I was late."

Emily really didn't know why she was explaining herself to Miranda but Miranda looked like she was distracted.

"Cancel everything, I'm going home. I do not need Roy to pick up the twins I will do it myself, if any calls come in for me do not and I repeat do not ring me up with questions. Oh and Emily don't forget to collect the skirts from Calvin Klein we need them ready for the next shoot understood?"

Emily had grabbed Miranda's bag and coat and placed it on Miranda she was nodding and taking mental notes of what Miranda was saying.

"Of course Miranda." Emily replied,

"And Emily make sure the next second assistant we have is not an idiot and I expect them here tomorrow."

Miranda left and Emily was just stood there in shock never had Miranda had a day off like this before and it was ever since she mentioned Andy's name. Emily turned around and got on the phone after all she had skirts to collect and a second assistant to find.

Miranda was impatiently waiting for the elevator to get her on the ground floor; she had to see Andréa, hoping she hadn't missed her she walked casually out of the lift and outside the building. She called Roy to her and told him just to wait here as she would be crossing the road for a few moments, he looked confused but agreed. Miranda made her way towards Starbucks, looking inside there were crowds of people queuing up she couldn't see Andréa anywhere she sighed and turned around. She walked back over to Roy and got in her Mercedes. It was a long shot of course but at least she tried she didn't even know what she would have said to Andréa had she seen her.

She had probably confused the young woman with her texts saying sorry and then not explaining why she was but Miranda chickened out. She couldn't go through with explaining why. She told Roy to drive her to the townhouse and not to worry about picking the twins up as she would do it herself, he had the night off and he was really grateful saying thanks to Miranda he left her at her home.

Miranda put her coat away and stood in silence it was so quiet and she hated it, it made her think more and that was one thing Miranda hated to do. She went to find Patricia so she could sit and talk to her.

-DWP-

Andy was still in Starbucks after Emily went, she had spent another good 25 minutes in there she ordered another drink and just sat daydreaming. She looked at the big crowd of people who were queuing and knew it was time to get out. She chucked her cup in the bin and started to walk towards the front door but then something or rather someone caught her eye. It was Miranda, and it looked like she was looking for someone. Could it be me? Andy thought after all it hadn't seemed that long since Emily was just in here, maybe she had told Miranda. Andy had managed to get out of Miranda's eye level and she was left to wonder why Miranda of all people was outside of Starbucks?


	5. It's You

**Thank you to all who are following/favourite and to mlgummer, jh728, Moonlight3189, pseudosamo, Vivian, perks123 and guests who have reviewed. Here's the next chapter, there will be a part where Miranda has a sort of mini meltdown she may seem out of character but it's the way she is written in this particular story. **

**If there are any mistakes I apologise.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5 – It's you**

Andy flopped down on her couch she had just finished a phone call to her parents, they were worried about her and kept asking her to come back home and each time Andy declined. She couldn't leave New York sure she was in a difficult place at the moment, money was short and she didn't have dream job but she had to keep trying and of course there was Miranda. Andy could not go back to her home town knowing Miranda wouldn't be there. She held her phone up and typed a message.

_Why were you outside Starbucks today? A x_

Did that sound okay? Andy wondered, she deleted the text and typed a new one out.

_I saw you today outside Starbucks, what were you looking for? A x_

She was more satisfied with that and knowing she would back out if she didn't send it straight away she sent it to Miranda.

-DWP-

Miranda was enjoying a long soak in the bath; she closed her eyes and thought about Caroline and Cassidy and how much she missed them. It wouldn't be long and they would be back and she couldn't wait. After seeing Andréa she had found it relatively better to sleep at night, she still had that burning feeling of how much of a terrible woman she was to her and how much she wanted to apologize for just everything hence the text. Miranda hoped that in time she would be able to say it in person to Andréa but the right opportunity had to come up to see her again, she thought about the day and how she had practically ran over to Starbucks to see if she could see Andréa. She grimaced at herself because number one, Miranda never ran and number 2, Miranda never got this crazy over one person. If only Andréa knew.

Miranda tired of the bath and got out; she dried herself and picked out some clothes. Getting dressed in what she called her slouch clothes (Designer joggers and t shirt) she then went make some food, her phone was flashing on the table and she sighed hoping it wasn't someone at the office. Miranda loved what she was doing, she loved working at Runway she had spent her whole life dedicated to Runway and changing views on fashion but every now and again she needed a break! (Not that she would ever admit it) She opened the text message seeing Andréa's name.

"She saw me all along; she was still in there the sneaky girl!" Miranda said to herself.

What was she meant to text back? Yes I was there and I really wanted to see you, Miranda knew she couldn't say that but earlier thinking about there being the right opportunity to see Andréa again gave her an idea.

_Andréa come to the townhouse tonight, I shall provide dinner I think we should talk. MP _

Miranda hit send and her started beating a little bit faster, what if Andréa said no? Was that the right thing to send? The word mistake was building in Miranda's head and her phone beeped in her hand.

_What time? A x _

_Anytime will be suitable. MP_

That was it Miranda was going to be seeing Andréa again, she wondered what time she would arrive and then she thought about dinner…she would definitely order from Smith &amp; Wollensky. Miranda started pottering around her house; she started fiddling with items…another factor that Andréa did to her, making her very nervous. She went to look at how much time had passed when her doorbell rang, was Andréa here already? It felt like she had only just sent the text. She walked towards her front door and instantly knew it was Andréa, she smoothed her outfit and then realised she was in her slouch clothes! She hadn't done her hair either just brushed it and was wearing no makeup she was bound to scare Andréa away looking like this! Miranda was torn she really did not want to open up the door but then she thought about Paris when Andréa saw her in her robe without makeup on and looking her worst Andréa didn't seem to mind then so why would she now?

"Are you going to let me in Miranda? It's cold out here" Andy called from outside.

Against her better judgement Miranda opened her front door; Andy saw what Miranda was wearing and was shocked she never knew Miranda owned clothes like that.

"Wow." Andy exclaimed,

"I see you are as eloquent as always Andréa, please come in." There was sarcasm to what Miranda said and Andy picked up on but didn't comment.

Andy stepped inside and it was like a hole had been filled, although she had no idea why Miranda asked her round she wasn't going to say no! Miranda took her coat and hung it up; she asked if Andy wanted a drink who said yes. Andy took a seat in the kitchen whilst Miranda poured some wine, always one for getting straight to the point Andy asked the obvious question,

"Why did you ask me to come round Miranda?"

Miranda stopped what she was doing, she knew the question would be asked but she didn't know quite how to respond, she couldn't lie but she couldn't tell the truth either could she…? Biting the bullet Miranda replied,

"I…I've missed you Andréa, it seems you have become important to me and I wanted to see you again. Does that answer your question?"

"Mm not all of them Miranda."

Andy stood and made her way towards Miranda, she was delighted to hear that Miranda had missed her, she was practically humming inside but there were still so many questions to be answered.

"Always full of questions aren't you." Miranda said and just as Andy was about to respond Miranda cut in,

"That wasn't a question."

Andy smiled,

"Why did you say you were sorry in that text?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask me that Andréa."

Miranda turned her back to Andy,

"Why don't we eat first and talk later." Miranda said,

Andy placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder replying,

"I'm not hungry; I came round here because like you said we have to talk."

"Oh Andréa, I don't know why I asked you to come round! We haven't seen each other in 2 months and just because I bumped into you working at that despicable coffee shop, we're now suddenly becoming 'friends'. I can't do this, you really don't understand I thought it was getting better but I can see it's not and I just can't be around you!"

Miranda's outburst visibly shocked Andy she was stuck for words, this was a completely different side to Miranda that Andy had never seen, what was Miranda on about? What was so hard and what can't she do? The tone of Miranda's voice and saying that she couldn't be around her made Andy want to leave and curl up in bed crying but instead she stood her ground.

"What do you mean Miranda? You're right I don't understand and that's because you're not telling me, so please tell me."

Miranda's shoulders were shaking and it was then that Andy realised she was crying, Andy was beyond confused and now a little bit scared, she had never seen Miranda cry well in Paris she knew she had been crying but she never saw her. It was like she was having a breakdown and Andy wanted to do anything to help Miranda. She walked around so she was face to face with Miranda and she pulled her in for a hug, she held on tight to her and eventually Miranda placed her arms around her. She kept hugging Miranda until the tears stopped and Miranda let go, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes Miranda took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Andréa; I don't know what came over me."

Andy shook her head not believing what Miranda was saying,

"You do know Miranda and you need to tell me. It's hurting me seeing you like this, what's going on? This isn't like you at all, normally by now you would have made a comment on my clothing or said something I don't know in Miranda style."

"Glad to know what you really think of me Andréa."

"No Miranda, don't twist my words."

An argument was arising and Andy really didn't want to argue, why was it so hard to get an answer out of her!

"Just tell me what's wrong please." Andy was practically at begging point.

"It's you Andréa!" Miranda shouted, she never meant to shout it just came out but Andy shouted right back,

"What's me?!"

"I have feelings for you Andréa, it's tearing me up inside. I have never felt like this towards another person in my life and these past 2 months have been terrible. I haven't been sleeping, I sent my Bobbsey's to their Fathers so they didn't have to see me like this! I'm just physically exhausted from everything and I can't get you out of my head! There are you satisfied now."


	6. Have You Looked In The Mirror?

**Thank you for all the reviews it's really great to know people are enjoying this story. I hope this chapter lives up to you expectations, I'm not really sure about it. Next few chapters will be fluffy but there will be angst along the way, I have more ideas about the story. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 6 – Have you looked in the mirror?**

Miranda sat down after her sudden outburst she slumped against the arm rest and looked down at the floor. A tear dropped from her lashes and she just watched it fall,

"Don't you see now Andréa?"

Andy had yet to say anything, the words that Miranda had said were still echoing in her head and all this time she spent thinking about Miranda and her feelings towards her when she felt the same. She looked at Miranda who was looking at the floor and her heart broke, she felt responsible for Miranda feeling like this, if she didn't leave maybe Miranda wouldn't be feeling like this but she did. But then Andy thought this was fate meeting at the coffee shop one place where she thought she would never ever see Miranda but she did an now knowing Miranda had feelings towards her she had to tell her about hers. Andy quickly made her way to Miranda and bent down on the floor she put her hand to Miranda's chin and lifted her face up. Andy wiped the tear marks from Miranda's face and then held her cheek.

"Oh Andréa please don't pity me." Miranda whispered.

Andy shook her head,

"I would never do that Miranda, I could never do that! You need to understand as well Miranda." Andy said,

Miranda looked Andy in the eye and saw nothing but truth.

"I need to understand what Andréa please go on."

"It's always been you Miranda ever since I started working for you I was captivated by you, it didn't matter what task you gave me to do I wanted to do it for you. I wanted to please you, make your job easier at first I thought it was hero worship but then I realised it ran deeper than that. I've had feelings for you for so long and you think I left Runway because of what you said in Paris you're wrong. I couldn't carry on it was ruining me being with you day after day knowing that I couldn't have you! There was so many times where I just wanted to touch you, to feel you but I was sure you would have fired me and blacklisted me."

"Wait stop Andréa just stop!...say that again."

"Say what again?" Andy asked,

"That I have feelings for you and that I still do and you would make me the happiest woman ever if you were to enter in a relationship with me." Andy said.

Miranda smiled one of her rare genuine smiles; she placed her hands on both sides of Andréa's face and brought her closer. Hovering inches away from Andréa's mouth, Miranda was so close to kissing her but nerves kicked in. Andy saw Miranda was nervous and without thinking about it she kissed Miranda. It was slow at first but then something inside of Miranda ignited and she pulled Andy closer, she sucked on her bottom lip and Andy let out a moan. They let go but Miranda wanted more she growled and pulled Andy in again and this time Andy slipped her tongue into Miranda's mouth, they battled for dominance and of course Miranda won. When breathing became an issue they let go and simply looked at each other, the raw passion which was emitting from both women was so powerful. Andy grinned at Miranda.

"That was…wow! I can't even put into words how beautiful that was Miranda."

"It seems you have many hidden talents Andréa." Miranda stated, she had a silly grin on her face and nothing would stop her from showing it.

Miranda patted the seat next her for Andy to sit down and she did, Andy snuggled into Miranda's side and put her hand across her waist. Miranda kissed the top of Andréa's head.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me Andréa, I didn't dare dream that you could ever feel anything towards me. "

"I sense a but…"Andy said lifting her head.

"Andréa I am twice your age, what could you possibly see in me? I can't help but have doubts; I'm not a spring chicken anymore."

Andy laughed and Miranda stiffened,

"Sorry I'm not laughing at you, but I'm serious when I say have you looked in the mirror? When I look at you Miranda I see my future, you are beautiful, intelligent, amazing and yes you can be demanding but that's another trait I love. You have to believe me when I say that age doesn't mean anything to me."

Miranda was more than satisfied with Andy's answer, she was sure the doubts would still be there and she Andy that. When she heard the word love come out of Andy's mouth her heart swelled, she loved Andy she knew she did but she didn't know if it would be too soon telling her. They settled back down again holding each other, it was a comfortable silence and they soon fell asleep.

When Andy opened her eyes she ached all over, she groaned when she sat fully up. She looked over at Miranda who was still sleeping and she chuckled they actually fell asleep on the couch sure it was comfy but not for sleeping! Andy knew Miranda would be aching so she decided to wake her up to prevent any more aching.

"Miranda wake up." Andy whispered.

Miranda opened her eyes,

"Oh dear god, my back did we sleep here?" Miranda asked holding her back.

"I'm afraid we did, are you okay?" Andy was concerned looking at Miranda holding her back.

After Miranda assured Andy that she was okay, that the pain would go away eventually they made their way t the kitchen and after making a coffee they sat down.

"I still cannot believe we slept on my sofa." Miranda said.

Andy laughed,

"I know but we were comfortable snuggling up to each other."

"I do not snuggle Andréa" Miranda huffed.

Finishing their coffee's Miranda asked Andy a question.

"I have a question Andréa why are you working at that little coffee shop? Did I not give you a glowing recommendation for The Mirror?"

"Things weren't going to well for me there and I did appreciate the reference but it just wasn't for me, my life well before this was shit Miranda. I left The Mirror because it just wasn't giving me what I wanted it might have been stupid of me and the only place I could find to work was Cup O' Joes the money isn't great but I need something to live on. Hang on a minute…what's the time?"

"It is half 7." Miranda said.

Andy shot up,

"Shit I have to be a work in half an hour, I need to go back to my apartment and get changed oh my god I can't be late."

"Andréa please calm down you're making me go dizzy rushing around, I will call Roy to take you back to your apartment and you will make it in time."

Andy stood still and took a deep breath, she walked towards the front door with Miranda and took her coat, putting it on she turned to Miranda.

"I really don't want to go; I still can't believe this I keep thinking I'll wake up any moment."

"Me too Andréa but if it is a dream it's the best dream I've ever head."

"Awww." Andy said and was practically bouncing with joy.

Miranda scoffed but she was feeling warm inside, she didn't want to let Andy go not after last night but she knew she had too besides she had to go into the office and make sure no one had demolished the place. Roy honked the horn outside signalling Andy's cue to leave, she kissed Miranda deeply. She looked at Miranda with lust filled eyes,

"Will I see you later?" Andy asked.

"I will call you later Andréa."

Andy nodded she looked like she wanted to say more but left it at that opening the door she left and Miranda watched her go. Roy looked at Andy and just smiled, when Andy was settled in the car Miranda watched it drive off.

"I love you Andréa."

Miranda closed her front door.


	7. Just Checking

**A/N Really sorry I've been away for so long but I'm back! And I will update more regularly. Also yes, I've changed my pen name if any of you was wondering. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7 – Just checking**

Andy was leaning on the counter and she sighed deeply, there was still a few hours left at work and honestly it was a really quiet day. Andy hated quiet days, there really wasn't anything to do since she made sure she kept everything to its standards, she found herself checking her phone a few times throughout her shift hoping that Miranda had got in contact with her but she hadn't and it made Andy worry slightly, what if Miranda had changed her mind and thought that all of last night was a mistake? Andy mentally shook herself, no that wouldn't happen, Miranda was more than likely busy.

Andy found herself closing her eyes and remembering how Miranda's lips felt against her own, how at first they were gentle and then when Andy thought it couldn't get any better, it seemed fire erupted within Miranda and the kiss turned very hot. Someone cleared their throat and Andy jumped, opening her eyes she saw a customer standing there and Andy blushed, standing up straight and serving them.

Not a long distance away, at Elias Clarke, Miranda was pinching the bridge of her nose as a headache was forming, another assistant just fired as she watched Emily scramble around information needed to hire a new girl. Honestly was it that hard to find somebody who could at least get her the coffee she desired? She watched Emily pick up the phone, Miranda shut her office door and sat back in her chair and sighed.

'_Ah it wouldn't matter, the new girl would never be like Andréa.' _

Miranda smiled thinking of Andréa, it really didn't matter that she wasn't working here no more because she was back in Miranda's life and that was more than what Miranda thought would happen. Miranda missed Andréa dearly, well actually she had missed Andréa as soon as she left the townhouse earlier this morning, it was like the air around Miranda seemed to thin out and she needed more of it, she needed more of Andréa. Picking up her phone Miranda found exactly who she was looking for and she looked at the time hoping Andréa was finished, she pressed call and she was answered pretty much straight away.

"Miranda!" Andy said on the other end of the line, she sounded out of breath a little.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"Huh me? Yeah I'm fine, I've finished my shift and I'm well…um."

There was a soft knock on Miranda's office door and Miranda who had her back to the turn told whoever it was to go away.

"You're what?" Miranda said to Andréa followed by another knocking, with a sigh Miranda turned around and her eyes widened, the door opened and Andy walked into the office grinning, leaving Emily mouth open behind her wondering what on earth was going on.

"Here." Andy said finished Miranda's question.

"Andréa." Miranda said softly walking towards Andy and now that was one of many things that Andy had the missed, the way her name just perfectly rolled off Miranda's tongue, she made it sound so exotic, so stunning.

"To what do I own this pleasure?" Miranda said taking Andy's hand in her own and squeezing it.

"I missed you." Andy said somewhat shy.

Miranda looked at Andy and smiled, it was a smile Andy wasn't used to seeing but from last night and just now it was one she already loved to see, it was genuine and warm and she could see the true Miranda. Bringing her hand to cup Andréa's cheek, she brought herself closer their lips almost touching when her office door opened and Nigel stood there, he watched as both Miranda and Andy jumped apart and he looked at them both and he grinned, obviously knowing he had interrupted something private but he couldn't help it.

"Six! Fancy seeing you here, couldn't stay away huh?" Nigel said with a teasing tone, he glanced at Miranda and was she blushing? Oh Nigel had a feeling that a certain assistant leaving was the reason why Miranda was so snappy and glum but he had no idea that they were still in contact and by the looks of it together.

"Something like that, it's good to see you again." Andy said smiling and hugging Nigel.

"Did you want something?"Miranda's voice broke the hug as she stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"Just bringing you these." Nigel walked towards the desk and placed down the papers he had in his hand and when he walked past Miranda he stopped as he whispered.

"I'm so happy for you."

Miranda turned her head and Nigel smiled at her, she couldn't help the smile that was tugging at her lips, he was a good man and she admired him greatly, she nodded her head at him.

"Well I must be off but it's been fantastic to see you again six, don't be a stranger."

When Nigel exited and the door closed, Andy laughed and it was music to Miranda's ears,

"He knows doesn't he?" Andy said.

"Knows what?" Miranda said because truth be told they had spoken about their feelings but they hadn't actually had the conversation about whether they were with one another.

Andy shifted on the spot nervously, then she just thought about it for a second and decided to come out with it.

"I want you Miranda, would you go out with me, I mean like as my partner, girlfriend whatever you want to call it."

Miranda laughed softly, seeing Andy babbling was in no other terms adorable.

"Yes, I would love to be your partner, girlfriend or whatever you want to call it" Miranda said, her eyes were twinkling as Andy looked at her. "And yes Nigel does know…why is that a problem?" Miranda asked uncertainty in her tone.

"Not at all, if it was up to me I'd be shouting it from the rooftops, big banner, balloons the lot." Andy said grinned and Miranda rolled her eyes.

"I believe Nigel will do that for you, oh look here come the balloons." Miranda said and it made Andy turn around and look out the office window but then she turned around and saw Miranda smirking.

"Did you just make a joke?" Andy said playfully.

"I have no idea what you're on about Andréa, I do not make jokes." Miranda said though Andy could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

"Come out with me tonight?" Andy asked.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date."

Miranda nodded, "I'd love too, where and is there a dress code?"

Andy chuckled, of course Miranda would ask is there was a dress code and as to the where, Andy wanted to keep this a secret.

"It's a secret and I would wrap up warm."

Miranda cocked her eyebrow in a confused manner, she was about to speak again but Andy stopped her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well then I'll see you later tonight about 8, is that okay?"

"That should be fine."

Andy brought her hands around Miranda and leaned in pecking her on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight!"

Andy practically bounced out of the office; she hadn't actually planned a date but an idea had formed in her head as she was standing in Miranda's office and taking her out to dinner would just be like those so called 'men' she had previously had in her life. No Andy wanted to do something special, more meaningful, a night that Miranda wouldn't forget.


End file.
